Conventionally, there has been known a vehicle with a shift range switched in response to a detection result of a shift position sensor for detecting a position of a shift lever operated by a driver.
As to such a vehicle, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-289067 (PTD 1) discloses that, even when an abnormality occurs which exhibits that a P (Parking) range cannot be determined based on a detection result of a shift position sensor, starting of a vehicle in an N (Neutral) range is allowed in the case where the N (Neutral) range can be determined based on the detection result of the shift position sensor.